


First Snow

by babybrotherdean



Series: Deadwood Creek [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Holding Hands, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Snow, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: The first snowfall of the season in Deadwood Creek. Jared and Jensen spend it together.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just schmoop with gratuitous flowery language. A timestamp-type thing.
> 
> Enjoy? <3

“C’mon, you’re gonna make us miss it!”

Jared’s voice comes out breathless and excited, and Jensen has to hide the smile he’s wearing, keeping his head ducked down while he gets himself ready. The kittens are all vying for his attention while he tries to make them sit still long enough to pull little hats onto their heads and little boots onto their feet, a mess that’s only made messier by the way Jared’s bouncing around nearby. Eventually, he manages to get them all suited up, straightening the hat on Felix’s head and making sure his ears are gently tucked inside before he stands up.

They’re in the cabin, and the sun has long since set. This late in the season, darkness falls late in the afternoon, leaving a chill in the air and a sleepy quality that hangs over all of Deadwood Creek. With the evening patrol completed and dinner warm in their bellies, this is usually the time of evening when Jensen curls up on the couch with his three tiny charges and, as of late, one large werewolf, so that the five of them can waste away the last few hours before nighttime proper.

Tonight is a little bit different.

Jared had been the first to pick up on it, for which Jensen chooses to blame his sharp nose. With a window left open to usher in some fresh air from the outdoors, he’d perked up while they were cleaning up the dishes after eating, hurrying away without warning to start giving it a sniff. Jensen had paused what he was doing, still wrist-deep in sudsy water while he watched his… boyfriend? That was still something he was getting used to- while he watched his _boyfriend_ all but stick his head out the window in the midst of his little investigation.

“Jared?” If there was concern in his voice, Jensen couldn’t have helped himself. It was his job to be cautious, after all. “Something wrong?”

When Jared had finally straightened up, though, eyes alight with anticipation, the grin on his face was more than enough to set Jensen at ease. “C’mon, what it is?”

“It’s gonna snow!”

And now, here they are, rushing along to try to get outside in time to see it happen. As soon as the kittens are properly bundled up, Jensen tucks them into his jacket’s pockets, like usual. He doesn’t want to lose track of them once they step out into the dark. Jared’s already there by his side, looking like he’s just short of running off on his own if Jensen isn’t quick enough to come with him. “Ready?”

Jensen huffs out a laugh, a swell of affection rising warm in his chest as Jared takes his hand, their fingers fitting together. It’s still something he’s getting used to, with full knowledge of the meaning that the gesture carries, but he’s happy for it. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Jared doesn’t waste any time in leading them to the door, opening it up with his free hand so they can step out onto the porch. It’s chilly, the temperatures just starting to dip below freezing in the last couple of days, and Jensen’s lungs fill up with cold air before he pushes it out again, warmed by his body into an evanescent white cloud. The moon peeks out from behind the clouds in a waning crescent, just enough to illuminate the ground under their feet once the door shuts behind them and they’re left without the light from inside.

Things are quiet, and neither of them speak on the way down the steps and onto the hard-packed dirt ground. Distantly, the town continues to bustle along- it’s hardly the end of the day, for most of the people who live there, as the shroud of nighttime gives them the cover they need to come outside- but here, tucked away at the far outskirts, the world stands still.

A tiny head wriggles its way out of Jensen’s pocket, the little hand-knitted hat thrown off-kilter as its wearer looks around. Atticus mewls, and Jensen breathes out a laugh, reaching down to rub under his chin.

“You sure it’s tonight?” he asks, looking up at Jared again once Atticus settles. Jared’s head is tilted back, his face turned towards the sky and gently lit by the moon above. Jensen’s caught staring, for a few seconds, breathless in how peaceful Jared looks. For all his excitement earlier, he’s calmed down, now, and a tiny smile rests on his lips, the whole of him at ease while they stand there together.

There aren’t very many perfect moments in life, but Jensen wishes, desperately, that he was able to capture this one.

“Yeah,” Jared tells him, his voice all soft at the edges. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

The first snowflake glints silver in the air above their heads, drifting lazily towards the ground until Jared reaches up and catches it on the tip of his finger. It’s tiny and crystalline, barely lasting a second on Jared’s overheated skin before it’s melted into nothing, but Jensen’s smiling, a spark of childlike excitement warming in his chest. The next one, Jared catches on his tongue, and they start to come quicker after that, falling all around them and lighting up the sky in tiny, scattered reflections of the filtered moonlight.

Jared lets go of Jensen’s hand, but only so he can spin in place, laughter escaping him as the snow starts to fall more quickly, individual flakes catching in his hair and clinging to his shoulders. Jensen watches and doesn’t hide his smile, overwhelmed by the emotion that floods his chest and wishing he had the words to share it with the man before him.

The kittens squirm around enough that Jensen’s finally convinced to let them free, letting out a little laugh of his own as he crouches down to set them on their feet. The three of them don’t go far, but they aren’t shy about running around, chasing snowflakes and each other as they let go of their pent-up excitement and curiosity. It’s their first time seeing snow, and Jensen just lets himself watch them until something else steals his attention away.

It’s Jared, again, and he’s all peppered in white, smiling soft and happy when he grabs Jensen’s hand in his own, tugging him in. Jensen can’t tell if it’s the cold air or just Jared’s warmth that makes him want to press closer so badly, but it doesn’t really matter, does it?

“Told you it was tonight,” Jared says, and though there’s a hint of playful triumph in his voice, his eyes are tender when he curls an arm around Jensen’s middle. “You think it’s gonna stick?”

And Jensen- Jensen knows there’s no reason to hold back anymore, or to not do the thing he desperately wants to, so he reaches up and wraps his arms around Jared’s neck, pulling him in that extra inch. He takes a deep breath, and he stretches up on his toes, and when their lips touch, it feels easy, spreading something warm through his entire body as his eyes slip shut and Jared holds him tighter.

He loses track of the seconds that tick by during the kiss, but they’re both breathless when it ends, noses bumping together as the air warms between them. The kittens play by their feet, and the rest of the world stands still, nothing but the gentle drift of snowflakes toward the ground to suggest the continued passage of time.

“Yeah,” Jensen says, and he smiles, his heart warm. “It always sticks.”

Jared kisses him again and again under the moonlight and the falling snow, and when they wake up the next morning, the world shimmers under a blanket of crystal white.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a holiday-themed thing and trying to sort out the timeline, and I wanted to include the first snowfall, but it didn't really fit in the timeline I wanted, so I figured I could just? Write it as a small timestamp? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
